


Uta x Reader: I'm Only Human

by HUsoldier77



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUsoldier77/pseuds/HUsoldier77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader-chan is a little insecure about Uta's love for her. Is she just a meal for the unconventional ghoul?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uta x Reader: I'm Only Human

You had been sitting in the floor of the supply closet of the HySy ArtMask Studio for about an hour, contemplating your relationship with a certain tattooed ghoul. Sure, the two of you had a great relationship. He treated you like a queen... But why? Why does someone like Uta love someone like you? How could someone like Uta love someone like you?

You were only human.

"(Y/N), what are you doing in the supply closet?" Uta questioned, his usual monotone voice laced with a twinge of concern.

"N-Nothing Uta, I'm sorry I've been in here so long... Do you need something out of here?" You manage, failing to hide the discontent in your voice.

"Yes."

"What do you need? I can get it for you while I'm in here."

"I need you." He stated.

Sighing, you come out of the closet to a very upset looking Uta.

Furrowing your brows, you look up to find an unfamiliar emotion dancing across his beautiful red irises. Sorrow. He's never looked at you that way before today.

"Uta, what's wrong?" You softly question.

"I'm worried about you. Why have you been so distant lately?" He pondered, his sorrow infecting even his usually sweet voice.

"What are you talking about, Uta? I haven't been dis-" You were cut off by Uta slamming his hand against the wall.

"Damn it, (Y/N) stop it. You know damn well what I'm talking about. You've been spacing out, ignoring me, and moping around for over a week now. I thought I'd try to just let it go, but I can't. Whatever it is, is seriously affecting you. I demand to know what is wrong with you, because I cannot stand seeing you like this. What are you so distracted by? Do you not want to be with me? Is there someone else? Are you afraid to tell me?" He divulged through clenched teeth, his voice betraying him near the end of his speech as he fell silent.

"Uta... How could you ever think something like that? Of course there isn't anyone else. You know you're the only one." You softly proclaimed, cupping his face with one of your hands.

He closed his eyes, leaning into your touch. "Then what is it? I can't handle this uncertainty... It's eating away at me."

You sighed, his misery afflicting your psyche even further.

"Do you love me?" You softly questioned.

His eyes shot open, and he looked at you in disbelief. 

"Of course I do! (Y/N)... How could you ask something like that?"

"How could you love someone like me? I'm not really anything special... I mean... You're a ghoul... And..." You paused.

"And what (Y/N)? How does me being a ghoul factor into this?" He urged.

"And I'm only human Uta. I'm nothing more than a meal for you. I don't have any special talents. I'm not really that useful... Or resourceful... Or anything..." You mutter.

Your unorthodox boyfriend merely scoffed. You looked at him, at a loss for words. The two of you were silent for a few moments before he broke the silence.

"I don't understand where you get off thinking like that. If you were just a meal for me, I would have already eaten you, (Y/N). I don't care if you have any talents or not. I don't mind if you can be a bit unresourceful. You're literally the best thing that has ever happened to me. You make me who I am. I thought my destiny was to spend my life making masks, and I was okay with that. I love what I do. I appreciate what I do. It's art. It's beautiful. It's relaxing. It was the center of my being for quite a while. Then I met you. You made me want to be better, to be more than I was..." He trailed off.

You stayed quiet, careful not to interrupt him. It was hard for someone like Uta to talk about his feelings. He was the type to save his emotion for things he deemed important. He saved his emotion for you.

After what seemed like forever, he resumed. "You're not nothing... You're everything. Although I love what I do, I would throw it all away for you. I've come to realize that I wasn't fated to make masks. My purpose is to be with you. You're my destiny. You're my future, and I deem myself one lucky ghoul. I'm glad I met you. Not because you would make a good meal, but because you make an ideal partner. Whether you think you're perfect is irrelevant. You are perfect to me. In my eyes, you are the most impeccable human being I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

You held his gaze, tears threatening to spill, searching for any trace of deception in his eyes. Finding none, you let out a breath you hadn't realized you were holding.

You were about to speak, but you were cut off before you could utter a single word. He brought his lips to yours, as he softly caressed your face. That was all it took. You let the tears fall freely down your face as you melted under his tender touch.

What were you thinking? Of course Uta loved you, that was blatantly obvious. How could you be so oblivious?

When the two of you had broke from your kiss, it had felt like you had awoke from an awful nightmare. You had finally opened your eyes, revealing that everything you were afraid of were just that. Silly fears. In such a short period of time, Uta had made you feel like you were brand new. He had taught you how to see again. You weren't only human. You were his. He wasn't only a ghoul. He was yours. You belonged to each other, belonged together.

It didn't matter that you were a human. As long as you had Uta by your side, you were content with being only human.


End file.
